La historia del Príncipe Amarillo
by Siriela
Summary: Cedric Diggory- Porque todos tenemos una historia que contar. Porque no todos los finales felices son iguales. Para algunas personas la vida es una gran sonrisa que exige arduo trabajo y constancia. Fic para Dry por su cumpleaños.


**Hola! **

**Primero que nada quiero decir que nada me pertenece, porque aunque no es mi personaje favorito, si me perteneciera, Cedric no habría muerto. **

**Y ahora si, gracias por leer esta atrocidad!**

* * *

_Este fic se lo dedico nuevamente a **Dry**, por su cumpleaños. Espero que cumplas cientos y cientos más Dry! Te quiero y Cedric también! n.n_

**

* * *

**

**La historia del Príncipe Amarillo**

Existen muchos tipos de cuentos. La gran mayoría embellecen el sentimiento del amor. El amor a la familia, el amor a los amigos, el amor a la persona especial que nuestro corazón eligió. El amor a una casa y un escudo, ésa clase de amor que te hace sentir orgulloso de ser parte del grupo.

Aunque todos los cuentos son distintos siempre existe una constante en ellos. Una constante que te hace sonreír y suspirar de alivio: _el final feliz_.

Para Cedric Diggory morir rápida y valerosamente era tan buen final como salvar a la abuelita del lobo feroz o despertar a la Bella Durmiente de su sueño.

* * *

–¡Míralo! ¡Míralo, por Merlín! ¡Está haciendo burbujas! –gritó emocionado señalando a su hijo que se encontraba tirado sobre el pasto del jardín con sólo unos calzoncillos puestos sacando enormes burbujas de su boca.

–Si me dieran agua con jabón yo también podría hacerlo, Amos. No seas tan exagerado –respondió la mujer que asomaba por la ventana de la cocina.

–¡No, Claire! Mira mejor… esas burbujas no pueden ser normales… ¡es magia! ¡Nuestro hijo puede hacer magia! –rió el señor Diggory. Sus ojos brillaban y miraba fascinado a su hijo que seguía sin percatarse de todo el escándalo alrededor de él. Claire Diggory salió rápidamente de la cocina, secándose las manos con el mandil que traía puesto. Por un momento se quedó parada observado a su hijo que jalaba sus pies mientras burbujas enormes salían de su boca. Se acercó poco a poco hasta él, tocó una de las burbujas pero ésta no se reventó. Parecían esferas de cristal delgado. Hundió su dedo en otra, pero está siguió elevándose lentamente, ligera y brillante a la luz del sol. Amos tenía razón, no eran burbujas normales, además Cedric no tenía agua con jabón a la mano y ésas definitivamente no eran burbujas de saliva.

–Nuestro hijo puede hacer magia –susurró la mujer completamente extasiada sin dejar de ver a su pequeño que la miraba tirado en el suelo con sus enormes ojos grises–Gracias a Merlín.

–¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije! –gritó Amos Diggory desde la entrada del jardín. Ostentaba una sonrisa enorme y parecía muy orgulloso.

No habían tenido que esperar mucho tiempo para saber si Cedric sería un mago o un squib. La expectación y la angustia habían terminado. Su hijo era un mago y para Amos Diggory siempre sería el mejor del mundo.

* * *

Durante sus primeros años de vida, Cedric aprendió mucho de la magia gracias a su padre. Él se empeñaba en mostrarle todo y a Cedric le encantaba oír sus historias. A veces se quedaba dormido en sus brazos mientras Amos le contaba alguna historia para jóvenes magos o le hablaba de algún personaje famoso diciéndole que algún día él llegaría a serlo también. Tal vez un jugador de Quidditch de reconocimiento mundial o el próximo Ministro de Magia. Las aspiraciones de Amos eran muy altas y Cedric estaba dispuesto a alcanzarlas con tal de hacerlo feliz.

Por eso fue que cuando recibió su carta de aceptación en Hogwarts el primero en saltar de la silla y dar un grito de júbilo fue Amos Diggory, mientras su hijo lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, emocionado al saber que por fin iría al lugar con el que había soñado desde que su padre le había hablado de él.

Ése mismo día descubrió que su padre siempre tenía la razón. Él le había dicho que iría a Hogwarts, había pronosticado que se quedaría en Ravenclaw o Gryffindor, cualquiera de las dos eran buenas. Cursaría sus estudios y sería Premio Anual o Prefecto, o tal vez ambas. Jugaría al Quidditch, tal vez como buscador o golpeador. Al finalizar sus estudios probablemente se interesaría por la rama jurídica de la magia si es que quería ser Ministro, o iría a parar entre las filas de los Chudley Cannons.

Pero muy en el fondo, para Cedric ésas cosas no tenían tanta importancia. Él prefería ver a su madre cocinar mientras él le contaba alguna de sus historias haciéndola reír. Le encantaba ver a su padre atareado por el trabajo y sobretodo cuando llevaba alguna que otra criatura mágica a la casa. Le fascinaba pasear tomado de la mano de su madre por los bosques cercanos a la aldea, y cuando la acompañaba a la plaza para comprar las provisiones de la semana, Cedric no podía evitar desviar la mirada con cada nueva visión que le ofrecía el panorama. Las mujeres con canastos regateando con los vendedores, los niños corriendo alrededor de la fuente, su madre probando las manzanas para después darle el resto a él. En esas ocasiones era cuando sentía que si algo quería para siempre era estar con su familia.

Por eso le entristeció un poco el saber que durante todo un año estaría alejado de ellos. Eran su mundo y todo lo que quería tener, pero su padre tenía razón, si quería ser el mejor debía estudiar y tomar conciencia de que no siempre puedes tenerlo todo. _"La escalera tiene muchos escalones, hijo. Lo más importante de todo es no saltarse ninguno",_ solía decir y después sonreía revolviéndole el cabello moreno y afirmando que para subirla sin tropezar contaba con él y con su madre.

Así Cedric subió al Expreso de Hogwarts el primero de septiembre de 1989, portando una enorme sonrisa y prometiendo escribir muy pronto para comunicarles en qué casa había quedado y cómo iban las cosas.

Amos Diggory tenía los ojos brillosos, como el día en que Claire le dijo que estaba embarazada. Al parecer se había quedado sin habla pues lo único que hizo fue asentir efusivamente y abrazar a su hijo. Al terminar Cedric se dirigió a su madre. Ella se puso a la altura del niño y tomándolo por los hombros le dijo:

–No importa lo que pase, siempre estaremos aquí esperándote –Cedric asintió y se echó a los brazos de su madre, la cual lo recibió tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que asomaban por sus ojos.

* * *

–Diggory, Cedric.

El muchacho miró por un instante hacía el frente, más allá del Sombrero Seleccionador, encontrándose con un cielo claro a pesar de la oscuridad reinante, a través del ventanal. Recordó todo lo que su padre le había dicho y caminó decidido hacía la butaca frente a la mesa de los profesores.

Desde que el Expreso se había alejado de la estación del tren rumbo al colegio, Cedric había decidido que cualquier cosa que pasara, todo estaría bien. No importaba si los demás niños no querían hablarle, aún así él trataría de ser amable. No importaba si su equipaje se perdía, porque él no desesperaría y pediría ayuda a los mayores. No importaba si no quedaba en Ravenclaw o Gryffindor, su padre no dejaría de amarlo por ello.

Tomó asiento en la butaca y sintió como la profesora McGonagall dejaba el sobrero sobre su cabeza. Intentó pensar en las cosas que se necesitaban para ser un buen Gryffindor o Ravenclaw. _"Soy inteligente y soy valiente. Salvé a ese gato del perro, ¿recuerdas? Lo quería morder y yo lo rescaté. Mi padre dijo que quedaría en Gryffindor o Raveclaw y él siempre tiene la razón"_

–Lo sé –contentó el sobrero seleccionador–. Pero hay muchas más cosas en ti, así que te pondré en… ¡Hufflepuff!

Por un momento Cedric se quedó pasmado, pensando que el sombrero había cometido una equivocación y que en cualquier momento la rectificaría. Nadie le había hablado de ésa casa, su padre nunca le había contado de algún personaje famoso perteneciente a ella. ¿Por qué el sombrero lo había llamado a ésa casa desconocida?

Escuchó el estruendo de sus compañeros de casa como un llamado a que se uniera a ella. Sonrió nostálgico y resignado para luego dirigirse a la mesa en el centro donde lo aguardaban sus compañeros que lo recibieron con palmadas en la espalda y apretones de manos.

Pronto olvidó que alguna vez había pensando que Hufflepuff era casi inexistente. Muy pronto descubrió que sin duda era la mejor casa en la que podía haber pedido estar y decidió que si sería un tejón, sería uno muy bueno.

* * *

Los primeros años de estudios pasaron rápidamente ante sus ojos. Según su padre, la forma de calificar a su hijo era "excelente en todo". Excelente como alumno, excelente en el quidditch, excelente como amigo y como hijo. _Simplemente el mejor._

Pero Cedric no creía completamente en eso. Él sabía que todos eran excelentes, sólo que algunos no confiaban en su propia excelencia y les era más difícil mostrarla. Así que él se convirtió pronto en un líder para aquellos que necesitaban uno. Un líder que los entendía y los instaba a seguir adelante. Uno que siempre tenía una palabra de aliento y una sonrisa que regalar.

A veces se pasaba horas explicándole a sus compañeros alguna clase que no hubiese quedado del todo comprendida. Entrenaba duro para el quidditch y siempre motivaba a sus compañeros para seguir adelante y nunca flaquear a pesar de las derrotas. Al final cada persona que se acercaba a Cedric Diggory se marchaba con una sonrisa enorme.

Y aunque ciertamente su estado favorito de ánimo era el de felicidad, aunque pareciera extraño en él a veces solía sentirse triste y nostálgico. Muchas veces se encontraba pensando en esos momentos junto a su madre o en las criaturas que Amos llevaba a la casa y le explicaba detalladamente qué eran y qué hacían. Otras veces pensaba en que a veces ser excelente en todo era cansado y que tan sólo por una horas le gustaría tener un reposo mayor que el sueño o una charla de quidditch. Tal vez una conversación sin sentido con alguien que lo comprendiera. Tal vez una caricia más profunda que una palmada en el hombro.

Y así descubrió a Cho Chang, cuando ya sólo faltaban meses para su graduación y había sido electo como el Campeón de Hogwarts junto a Harry Potter.

* * *

La conoció gracias al quidditch.

Era una chica exótica, con esos bellos rasgos orientales y el cabello tan negro como el carbón. Le había llamado la atención que para ser mujer, sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Era una buena buscadora y se lo había demostrado al ganarle la snitch en aquella primera ocasión en que se enfrentaron.

También había notado que debajo de la escoba seguía siendo la misma chica emprendedora y valiente como cuando volaba sobre ella. Era simpática y le hacía reír. Muchas veces se descubrió hablando de cosas sin sentido con ella y aún así no podía evitar reír y seguir con la conversación. Ella era el espacio donde él podía dejar de ser el líder para simplemente dejarse guiar, sin preocuparse de cometer algún error.

Por eso decidió que ya era hora de hacer algo al respecto, pronto se marcharía de Hogwarts y tal vez no volvería a verla, además estaba el gran riesgo que implicaba estar entre los Campeones del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Durante años su padre le contó historias maravillosas sobre ésta celebración. Sí, el ganador del Torneo además de probar ser un excelente mago tendría fama y ganaría mucho dinero, pero el riesgo era enorme y muchos participantes no habían vivido para contarlo. Incluso tuvieron que suspenderlo debido a la gran cantidad de muertes que éste producía. Sabía que el Torneo era un peligro para su existencia, tomase las precauciones que tomase. Después del baile tendría que entrar en el lago junto con esas criaturas y sabía que los conocimientos que su padre le había trasmitido no lo ayudarían mucho.

Comenzó a caminar por la habitación, dando vueltas y vueltas, tratando de hacer un plan –su padre siempre le recordaba que tenía que planear las cosas para que éstas funcionaran– para acercarse a Cho. Es decir, era muy distinto pasar una tarde junto a ella en el lago a pedirle que fuera con él al Baile de Navidad. Seguramente alguien ya se lo había pedido… ella era muy bonita y Cedric se daba cuenta de que llamaba la atención de los demás. ¿Y si ya tenía pareja y él quedaba como un tonto? ¿Y si por algún motivo ella malinterpretaba todo y no quería volver a hablarle?

Decidió que aún así no había nada que perder y se dirigió hacía la torre de Ravenclaw. Por primera vez Cedric no atendió un llamado de uno de sus compañeros, que lo saludaba desde las escaleras, ni se dio cuenta cuando un chico salía corriendo desde uno de los baños y fue a estamparse contra él. El niño se alejó un poco asustado, pues sabía perfectamente con quién se había topado. Pero Cedric lo tranquilizó sonriéndole y le pidió indicaciones de cómo llegar a la torre de Ravenclaw. Cedric agradeció al muchacho y se marchó siguiendo las instrucciones del niño.

Dobló una esquina, subió unas escaleras y volvió a doblar otra esquina. Cho estaba a punto de subir las escaleras de caracol cuando un chico de su misma casa la detuvo y comenzó a hacerle plática. Cedric se escondió tras el recodo, esperando ver qué sucedía. Lo supo casi de inmediato, cuando ella al parecer sin darse cuenta posó su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho. Él sonreía demasiado, como si quisiera convencer a Cho de algo, la miraba insistente hasta que al final ella sonrió dulcemente y se despidió de él.

Ése chico la había invitado a salir y por sus gestos Cedric podría apostar que ella había aceptado. Afligido se marchó de la torre. Pocas veces en su vida se había sentido de aquélla manera, tan triste y solo, tan tonto. ¿Acaso esperaba que ella no tuviese pareja y lo tomase a él como último recurso? Eso era demasiado pretencioso. _"Al menos lo intentaste",_ dijo una voz en su cabeza_, "¿De qué hablas? ¡Ni siquiera te acercaste a ella! Además, ¿cómo sabes si ella lo aceptó?",_ preguntó otra_, "¡Por favor! Es obvio",_ respondió la primera, _"Eres un gallina, ¿lo sabes, verdad? Gallina"._

Cedric bufó molesto, ¿ahora hablaba consigo mismo? Tal vez ambas voces tuvieran razón o no, pero de cualquier forma, Cho aparecía de pronto descartada como acompañante para el baile.

* * *

–Hola, Cedric. ¿Cómo va todo? –el muchacho dio un suspiro y se giró al reconocer la voz de Cho. Trató de componer una de sus habituales sonrisas pero esta se rompió y al final su gesto fue más de incomodidad que de amabilidad–. ¿Sucede algo?

–No, por supuesto que no. Todo va bien, ¿qué tal tú? –dijo invitándola a sentarse a su lado. No quería hacer mucho ruido pues la señora Pince podría venir a callarlos. Cho se sentó a su lado haciendo un ademán con su cabeza para apartar su cabello lustroso de la cara. Por un momento el muchacho pareció desconectado del mundo.

–Pues las cosas no van muy bien. ¿Sabes? No he encontrado pareja para el baile. Nadie me ha invitado… bueno sí lo han hecho, pero nadie con quien me interese ir… –resopló la muchacha, mirando con fingido interés el libro que Cedric sostenía entre sus manos.

–¿Entonces no tienes pareja para el baile? –la muchacha negó con la cabeza–. ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?

Cho subió lentamente la mirada hasta llegar a los ojos grises de él. La luminosidad que entraba por las ventanas hacía parecer como si tuviese una especie de aura alrededor de ella. Su cabello lucía brilloso, como si miles de diamantes lo adornaran. Aunque adivinaba la respuesta, Cedric se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo por haberle hecho esa petición. Ahora ya no estaba en sus manos, pero se sentía tranquilo, como si se hubiese liberado de un enorme peso. Había sido valiente, tal y como una vez se lo dijo al Sombrero Seleccionador.

–¿Hablas en serio? –preguntó la chica, mirándolo atónita. Él asintió lentamente, sonriendo–. Me encantaría ir contigo al baile, Ced.

El chico sonrió aún más y volvió su mirada al libro. Cho acercó su silla a la de él y recargó su cabeza sobre su hombro, poniendo atención al libro pero sin dejar de sentir las palpitaciones rápidas de su corazón sobre su pecho.

* * *

Todo era magia en el Gran Salón. No sólo porque se tratara de Hogwarts y de cientos de magos y brujas aglomerados ahí. Había magia corriendo en el aire, las personas con sus risas y el brillo de sus ojos la hacía fluir de un lado a otro, inyectando en todos una felicidad sin igual y una alegría contagiosa.

Para él todo era como cuando acompañaba a su madre al mercado. Tal vez ahí no hubiesen vendedores promoviendo sus productos, pero había niños que jugaban y gritaban felices. Y la luz era maravillosa, envolviéndolo todo con una sutileza encantadora.

Al llegar al salón, tomando a la chica más bella de la escuela en su brazo, se sintió grande y poderoso, como un príncipe. Después, al abrir el baile con ella, sintiéndola entre sus brazos, haciéndola dar volteretas y cargándola de vez en cuando, supo que se había enamorado irremediablemente de ella.

Durante todo el baile estuvo con ella. A veces algunas chicas se atrevían a pedirle una pieza y él aceptaba sonriente, pero al final volvía con ella que lo esperaba ansiosa.

Nunca se había sentido tan feliz y pleno en su vida. Al finalizar el baile la acompañó hasta la torre y se despidió de ella con un dulce beso en la boca, que ella correspondió anhelante, enredando sus brazos sobre sus hombros.

Ése noche Cedric no pensó en las pruebas del Torneo ni en los EXTASIS que estaban tan próximos. Durmió placidamente, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Al saber de qué trataba la segunda prueba –gracias a la ayuda del profesor Moody–, Cedric consultó en los libros cómo podría sobrevivir en el lago el tiempo suficiente para encontrar aquello que debía buscar. No sabía exactamente qué era pero tenía una corazonada.

Por otro lado estaba el hecho de que los otros campeones averiguaran de qué iba el reto antes de que el tiempo para saber cómo afrontarlo terminara. Sabía que Krum lo averiguaría fácilmente, a pesar de lo que parecía, era un chico listo. Fleur podría arreglárselas sola también. Pero el que le preocupa era Harry.

Tal vez se debía a que ambos representaban al mismo colegio o a que el muchacho le había ayudado revelándole que la primera prueba serían dragones, pero en verdad estaba preocupado por Harry. En lo que respectaba a Cedric, el muchacho era muy joven e inexperto para semejante prueba. Había sido inmiscuido en el asunto sin quererlo y seguramente era el que más problemas tenía. Sabía de sobra que era muy valiente y había enfrentado cosas terribles durante su estancia en el colegio, pero aún así se lo debía. Él lo había ayudado y ahora era un buen momento de regresarle el favor.

No podía darle demasiada información porque ni él mismo sabía a qué se enfrentaría y eso le preocupaba. Sabía que tenía una hora para encontrar lo que sea que tenía que buscar. Sabía a su vez que ése algo –¿o _alguien_?– estaba bajo el agua. ¿Pero que era ése algo? Alguna pertenencia material que él apreciara mucho –¿su escoba?¿algún regalo de su madre?¿el libro de Criaturas Mágicas que le regaló su padre? – o tal vez alguien a quien él amara.

No pudo resistir crear la imagen de Cho bajo el agua en su mente. Una hora para salvarla. ¿Y si no lo lograba? ¿Los seres del agua se la llevarían por siempre? ¿Se ahogaría irremediablemente?

Cuando la vio atada bajo el lago en la plaza de la ciudad de los seres del agua, Cedric sintió un profundo alivio. Se había perdido en el camino y durante el trayecto había sido perseguido por grindylows muy de cerca, fue una fortuna el que éstos no hubiesen decidido atacarlo.

Al llegar a la plaza submarina encontrando a Harry ahí le comunicó rápidamente lo sucedido y sin esperar más cortó la cuerda que mantenía a Cho arraigada a la estatua y comenzó a nadar con ella en brazos. No se detuvo a admirar su palidez o la fina línea de burbujas que salía de sus labios, como si pudiese expirar aire. No le importó sentirla demasiado liviana, sabía que era en parte por el agua que les rodeaba pero al escucharla toser fuertemente al llegar a la superficie y sentir sus dedos encajados en el hombro al punto de hacerle daño, le hizo reconocer cuánto la quería.

La llevó hasta la plataforma en el lago y pidió que primero la atendieran a ella. No hacía falta, los atendieron a ambos al mismo tiempo y los dejaron descansar cobijados con gruesas mantas para mitigar el frío.

–Si hubiese sabido que tendría que estar bajo el agua sin poder respirar durante una hora, no te habría hablado jamás, Diggory –dijo Cho con una sonrisa dulce en los labios. Apenado, él bajo la mirada–. Pero me alegra ser lo más importante que tienes –dijo acercándose a él y robándole un beso.

* * *

Estaba realmente nervioso. El Torneo estaba por concluir y la prueba que seguía al parecer sería la más arriesgada de todas. Un laberinto complejo repleto de criaturas que impedirían a toda costa el avance de los Campeones.

Sus padres habían llegado por la mañana el día de la prueba. Deseaban hablarle antes de que él se enfrentara a lo que tuviera que enfrentarse. Jamás había visto a su padre tan sentimental como ése día, incluso su madre se permitió derramar algunas lágrimas, haciendo que un nudo extraño se formara en su garganta cuando ella le felicitó por todos sus logros.

–Estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Eres todo lo que una madre podría haber pedido. No importa que no ganes hoy hijo, tu eres un campeón y siempre contarás con algo mejor que el dinero, contarás con nosotros –esta vez la mujer tuvo que mirar hacía arriba en vez de ponerse a la altura de su hijo, pues éste le sacaba algunos centímetros. Al ver su porte de hombre responsable y noble compartió por completo la visión de su esposo, que siempre había pronosticado para Cedric un futuro excepcional, sólo que ella no se lo imaginaba tras un escritorio elegante o sobre una escoba en un estadio pletórico de fans, sino con una familia. Unos niños hermosos de rostros redondos y ojos grises.

Le tomó por la nuca y le obligó a bajar la cabeza para depositar un beso en su frente. Después se retiró y dejo que Amos Diggory le abrazara casi hasta asfixiarlo y expresara torpemente cuánto lo amaba y cuan orgulloso estaba de él.

Ésa fue la última vez que los Diggory hablaron con su hijo. La última vez que lo vieron, él estaba inerte, con la mirada vacía y una sonrisa sorprendida plasmada a fuego en los labios.

* * *

Corría con todas sus fuerzas. Comenzaba a sentir una sensación claustrofóbica que pronto le haría perder la razón o lo obligaría a lanzar chispas rojas al cielo.

Sólo el recuerdo de sus padres expresándole sus más profundos sentimientos, el recuerdo de Cho regalándole ése beso calido antes de la prueba y las palabras de _"vuelve pronto",_ además del orgullo con que sus compañeros de Hufflepuff hablaban de él, lo animaban a dar el siguiente paso y seguir adelante, no importándole tanto el ganar, sino el salir de una vez por todas de ése lugar.

De pronto sintió que algo le seguía. Tal vez alguna nueva criatura que le impediría seguir adelante. Se giró y se encontró con Krum que lo miraba al fondo de la calle con una expresión vacía, como si no estuviese ahí.

–¿Qué demonios crees que haces? –preguntó cuando vio que él alzaba la varita apuntándole. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un dolor profundo y el deseo de morir ahí mismo antes de seguir con esa tortura. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo retorciéndose mientras Krum lo atormentaba con una expresión vacía plasmada en su rostro adusto. No supo cuándo fue que la maldición llegó a su fin. Al momento siguiente estaba sentado mirando el cuerpo inerte de Krum y a Harry Potter a un lado suyo.

A pesar de que él le había salvado pronto se dio cuenta de que aún quedaban los dos y sólo había un puesto de ganador. Se despidió escuetamente de él, deseándole en el fondo que no le pasara nada y sin embargo al mismo tiempo deseaba que tuviese un retraso y poder coger el cáliz antes que él.

Al final ambos se encontraban frente al Cáliz, ambos dispuestos a cederse el premio pero ninguno con el suficiente valor de tomarlo. Sabía que él lo merecía puesto que había llegado antes que Potter. Pero también sabía que le seguía debiendo su vida y que además a través de todas las pruebas al final el más valeroso había sido él. Se lo cedió y al final prefirió callar antes de decirle que el que estaba alardeando con una nobleza innecesaria era él. Hasta que al fin Harry planteó la salida al problema. Tomarían el cáliz al mismo tiempo y el premio se repartiría en dos.

Sin saber lo que le deparaba, Cedric cogió la copa junto con Harry, hundiéndose en un torbellino de colores y sintiéndose extrañamente en paz consigo mismo, feliz de poder dedicar ese triunfo a sus padres.

* * *

Aquello era muy extraño. Nadie les había informado que la Copa fuese un trasladador y muchos menos que ése trasladador les enviaría a un sitio tan tétrico como aquél cementerio. Se preguntaba si sería parte de la última prueba, un desafío más a su valor.

Con creciente desesperación notó que Harry estaba tan perdido como él. Definitivamente algo no marchaba bien, ¿y el público aguardando por ellos? ¿Dónde estaba Dumbledor y Crouch anunciando a los ganadores del Torneo? ¿Dónde estaban sus padres y Cho? Algo marchaba terriblemente mal y odiaba no saber qué era.

Sugirió a Harry que lo mejor que podría hacer por el momento sería sacar las varitas, en caso de que ésa fuera otra prueba. Esperaba estar equivocado y que de un momento a otro saliesen los demás Campeones y Dumbledore para felicitarlos.

De pronto una figura apareció en la oscuridad. Caminaba lentamente hacía ellos y parecía llevar algo en brazos. Era pequeño y una capucha raída impedía que pudiese mirar su rostro. Poco a poco se fue acercando a ellos. Cedric se giró a Harry, esperando ver algún indicio de razonamiento en él, pero éste le miro tan desconcertado como él mismo se hallaba. Volvió la mirada a la nueva figura que estaba más cerca. Apretó la varita entre sus dedos y escuchó el grito doloroso que Harry dio. Lo miró caer al suelo con la mano apretando su cabeza, sin entender qué sucedía.

Y antes de caer él mismo al suelo escuchó una voz fría y siseante que ordenaba su muerte.

* * *

No sabía dónde se encontraba. Por un momento pensó que alguien había lanzado un hechizo _reducto_ tan poderoso que todo a su alrededor se había desvanecido. Era un especio en blanco a donde quiera que mirara. No había principio ni final, sólo el inmaculado blanco rodeándolo.

Comenzó a caminar o a flotar sobre aquél espacio que no parecía tener suelo ni techo y a lo lejos divisó un punto negro que parecía acercarse rápidamente hacía él, como un tren. Antes de que se percatara de ello, él se encontraba en la plaza de su aldea, junto a su madre. Volvía a tener cuatro años.

Los colores resaltaban más, como una pintura chillona y deslumbrante frente a sus ojos. Los sonidos de las risas y los gritos llegaban a él tan lejanos a pesar de que estaba rodeado de gente. Podía sentir el calido tacto de su madre alrededor de su mano y aquello lo hizo sentir seguro. Todo era demasiado vivido pero su cerebro insistía en calificarlo como irreal. Como uno de esos sueños que al despertarte podrías apostar que no fue un sueño sino un hecho.

Caminó despacio tomado de la mano de su madre, disfrutando nuevamente el contacto con las demás personas sin que éstas se percataran de su magia. Disfrutó nuevamente de las amas de casas que peleaban por el mejor preció con lo vendedores. Degustó una vez más el sabor de la manzana jugosa que su madre siempre le ofrecía.

Sin saber por qué su vista se desvió hacía la fuente en el centro de la plaza. Había una niña de su misma edad y sin embargo sus facciones tenían algo de adulto que le hicieron sentirse inferior. Se desprendió del agarre de su madre y caminó hacía la niña que lo miraba pacientemente, como si lo estuviese esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué sus rasgos le parecían conocidos? ¿Por qué el movimiento cadencioso de su cabello negro le recordaba a alguien? Cuando estuvo próximo a ella supo que se trataba de la misma chica sumergida en el lago, pálida y casi carente de expresión, que le brindaba una sonrisa triste.

De pronto se sintió absorbido por una fuerza mayor a él. Algo lo jalaba hacía atrás. O todo a su alrededor se movía hacía adelante, alejándose de él y llevándose a la niña triste consigo. Se sumergió en un torbellino de luces deslumbrantes. Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor y tan rápido como fue absorbido fue lanzado por un hoyo minúsculo, del tamaño de una nuez.

No supo cómo logró salir de ahí hasta que vio su cuerpo tendido en el suelo. Inmediatamente comprendió que estaba muerto y que lo que había visto probablemente era una visión que le anunciaba que ya todo estaba bien, que no había nada porque preocuparse.

Observó de nuevo su cadáver desde la altura y sonrió al percatarse de la sonrisa que sus labios muertos seguía portando.

* * *

_Eso es todo. Cualquier tomatazo, rechifle o "bajenla" favor de enviarlo por el review xD._

_Gracias de nuevo y por si no nos vemos antes, les deseo a todos un muy próspero año 2009._

_Besos, Siri._


End file.
